A Night To Remember
by Chitaka
Summary: Ok, This is a SasukexSakura lemon oneshot. It's the first one I've ever written, and i put it on here just to show people who send me hate mail how much I've really improved in writing lemons. Please Reveiw!


A Night To Remember

Ding-Dong! Sasuke's doorbell rang and he hurried to answer it, he knew it was Sakura because she was coming over to watch a movie with him tonight. He opened the door and as expected, Sakura was standing there smiling at him.

"Hey" Sasuke said in a somewhat flirtatious voice.

"Hey yourself" Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek. She and Sasuke walked into the bedroom where they were going to watch the movie. They both lounged out beside eachother on the bed and Sasuke clicked on the TV. It was a romance film that had a strong effect on both of them, Sakura was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder and he had his arm around her waist.

After the movie Sasuke smirked and he dimmed the light, Sakura looked puzzled and asked.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?'' In reply he merely said.

"You'll see." And he lay down next to Sakura and started to kiss her cheeks tenderly. At that moment Sakura knew what was going on, she was sort of shocked he wanted to do it so soon, they were two months away from their wedding and Sasuke wanted this now? But Sakura was happy to oblige. As Sasuke's warm kisses trailed down her neck Sakura decided it was her turn for some fun. She started kissing and nibbling his neck, his skin was so soft and warm. Sasuke held Sakura by the waist and ran his fingers through her silky pink hair, she looked up at him to speak but he silenced her with a passionate kiss that she helplessly gave in to.

He slid his tongue between her soft lips and she did the same to him. Their tongues locked and twirled around eachother switching between Sasuke's mouth and Sakura's. Sasuke lovingly nipped Sakura's lips and now his hand was moving off her waist and pullung off her pink flece overshirt that she wore when she wasn't on missions or training. Sasuke had given her that sweater for her birthday three months ago and she was obsessed over wearing it whenever she could.

Sakura then pulled of Sasuke's shirt exposing his muscular, well-built chest, she ran her hands all over his torso memorizing muscle contours. His chest, his eyes and his hair were, in her oppinion, the three parts of him she found sexiest. She looked up at him, his onyx colored eyes shimmered in the moonlight gleaming through the window, and she practically melted at the sight of him. She was rubbing his shoulders and Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds to relax and in that moment Sakura pulled him into an intense, make-out quality kiss. Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's and he squeezed her in the most passionate hug ever, which made Sasuke get very hard.

Sakura got just as aroused when Sasuke discarded her T-shirt and bra. In his opinion the sexiest parts of her were her eyes and her breasts. He started playing with and kissing her breasts, which caused Sakura to go very red and let out a few giggles. He flashed her one of those uber sexy trademark smirks of his and with his mouth he took off her skirt and panties.

He rubbed everywhere on her body, that was fully exposed to him now and he continued to kiss her all over, he nipped her breasts and neck making her flinch in slight delightful pain.

"Why do I even bother having sex with you, you're so mean." Sakura joked putting on her best pouty face. Sasuke licked her earlobe and whispered in an extremely seductive tone.

"You love me, that's why. And you know you love it when I'm mean.". He began playing with her breasts again. Sakura couldn't deny it, him being playfully mean while having sex drove her crazy.

Sakura pulled of Sasuke's tan shorts and noticed a large bulge in his dark blue boxers. Sasuke saw her giggle a bit as she did this and he got curious.

"What?" he asked her.

"It's just funny, you got really big, really fast." She explained. He smirked and kissed her again on the lips this time. Sakura pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor, he was huge now, they both noticed.

Sasuke decided they'd been on their sides too long so he flipped them over so he was on top. Now it was Sakura's turn for a mischievous smirk, she started to grab at, massage, squeeze and rub his balls. She loved to play with them for some unknown reason, they really turned her on. At the same time she started sucking on his dick and he went crazy, Sasuke was beyond aroused now. Sakura stopped sucking and rubbing just before he was about to cum in her mouth.

Sasuke moved directly over her and she nodded. Sasuke carefully slid himself into her, Sakura would've screamed had Sasuke not comforted her with a kiss.

"Oh shit! Sakura I'm sorry, I forgot to put on a condom" he said with a worried look.

"It's fine Sasuke, I'll be Uchiha Sakura in two months so we can get a head start on rebuilding the clan." Sakura replied.

"Are you sure you don't mind being pregnant for the wedding? 'cause you know if you are, our wedding night wont be as fun." He asked.

"I'm sure Sasuke, but can you please pick up the pace instead of just laying on top of me with your dick inside me." Sakura complained because his enormous size was starting to hurt her.

Sasuke gave an evil smirk and started going in and out very slowly, agonizingly slow. To keep Sakura from crying out the two started making out while Sasuke began to go a little faster. Their lips and tongues would not separate and both Sasuke and Sakura were fine and dandy with that. In a matter of two minutes Sasuke started to cum inside Sakura. And while still forocously making out, Sasuke slipped himself out of her. Sakura put Sasuke's dick back in her mouth to lick of the extra juices which she thought tasted good for some reason.

Once she was done, they locked tongues again and they held eachother tightly never wanting to let go with their legs intertwined they drifted off into a deep sleep.

By: Cheyenne G.

(PokemonCG)

(Sasukefanx12)


End file.
